El Dia En Que Mi Corazón Se Rompió
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: Una separacion de seis meses, hace recapacitar a un corazon dolido, al momento de encontrarse frente a frente con ese amado ser... One Shot...


**Este es un fic que en cierta forma es continuación del anterior del 14 de Febrero del año pasado, para aquellos que lo hayan leido, esta es una continuación y algo triste con un final...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**EL DIA EN QUE MI CORAZON SE ROMPIO…**

Hoy es 12 de febrero, estoy en cama, rehusándome abrir los ojos por que sé que al abrirlos, los tuyos hermosos y grandes, no estarán ahí para regalarme esa mirada tan tuya que me hace vibrar y perderme en ella…

Me levanto y en todo alrededor hay amor impregnando el aire del mismo…

_Bluh, el amor apesta…!_ – digo y en mi pensamiento aparece tu rostro sonriente y feliz; después con una sonrisilla picaresca – _Hace no mucho pensaba diferente… cuando estabas tú!_

Camino por la casa sin ánimos de nada, pero hoy más que nunca todo en éste Templo me recuerda a ti y es increíble que después de estos meses de tu ausencia, tu olor aún siga impregnado, entro al taller y recuerdo aquel día…

–– Flash Back ––

_Mu… Mu… estás ahí?_ – salió sorprendido de su taller, tras oír una voz fémina dentro de su Casa

_No esperaba verte… aquí?_ – con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Yo no pude resistir más al verlo que sin decir una sola palabra más, lo besé tiernamente en la boca, deseo mutuo que no pudo dejar de responder

_Sí!_ – le dije aún rodeada por sus brazos mientras mis manos aún permanecían en su acelerado pecho y viéndolo directo a los ojos

_Sí?_ – respondió con emoción

_Sí…, yo también siento lo mismo y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… si es que aún lo deseas…?_

_Por su puesto que aún lo deseo…_

–– End Flash Back ––

_Tengo que salir de aquí, éste lugar terminará por sacarme de quicio…_

Me dirijo al que era nuestro cuarto para ponerme mi ropa normal de entrenamiento y salir de aquí, cuando mi mente nuevamente me juega una mala trazada y me hace recordar aquel último día, ese estúpido día en que peleamos y propició el fin de nuestro amor…

_No debí dejar que te fueras así, sin decir que lo sentía y que nunca fue mi intención herirte! – _suspiro un momento_ – Si embargo cualquier explicación en ese momento salía sobrando!_ – bajo la vista y observo algo sobre el sillón de nuestra habitación y sonrió – _Es tu capa favorita, la que cuidas con tanto ahínco… sí tan sólo esto tuviera algún peso para hacerte volver, pero sé que no será así!_

En ese momento siento como el cosmo de mi Maestro Shion, me está llamando y eso me hace recordar, como era nuestra relación ente los tres cuando ambos aún éramos pequeños… uno entrenando para Caballero y el otro para Comodora del Santuario… a ambos de una u otra forma éramos sus pupilos y por ello, él siempre será nuestro mentor para los dos…

En mi camino a la sala del Patriarca, me topo con chicas y espero que éstas no me vean, pero Danny me hace una seña y no puedo evitar saludarlas… Danny, acercándose para darme el beso de saludo en la mejilla el cual correspondo. Ella es nueva segunda Amazona de Géminis y esposa de Kanon, al igual que los gemelitos de Géminis, también debe de haber dos Amazonas para no perder la costumbre, jijiji…

_Hola!_ – digo con una sonrisa falsa

_Hola!_ – dicen todas con un poco de tensión

_Bueno chicas, las dejo por que el Gran Maestro solicita de mi presencia y ya saben que no debemos hacerle esperar!_

Ellas sólo asienten y sigo mi camino para allá, sin toparme con ningún otro Caballero más…

_Maestro… _– haciendo una reverencia, me presento ante él

_Qué bueno que has llegado, tengo una misión para ti!_

_Usted dirá Maestro!_

_Es algo muy simple, sin embargo es algo que nos envió Athena desde Japón, así que necesito que vayas al aeropuerto a recogerlo!_

_Está bien Gran maestro!_

_Llega hoy por la noche!_ – estirando la mano con un papel con los datos del envió de Saori – _Te lo encargo mucho, puesto que es muy importante!_

_No se preocupe Maestro… y si no me necesita para alguna otra cosa… me gustaría poder retirarme a mis obligaciones!_ – él sin decir más palabra asintió con la cabeza y me retiré del lugar, no sin antes mostrarle mi reverencia

_Espero que esto funcione, ya que son el uno para el otro… sin embargo son tan parecidos, espero que las cosas se arreglen… mi par de niños tontos y enamorados!_

En otro lugar, en alguna parte del mundo…

_Al fin podré regresar a casa… _– decía suspirando – _Sin embargo tengo tanto miedo de volver… _– tomé su foto y aún después de tanto tiempo, el dolor, la rabia y el corazón roto, seguía igual – _Creí que con la distancia y con estos 6 meses fuera, al fin podría olvidarte, pero veo que no es así…_ – el disco en mi grabadora comienza a tocar…

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Escuchar a mi corazón? Bah, éste no sabe hacer otra cosa más que hacernos sufrir!_ – terminé de alistar mi equipaje y así volver al Santuario. Pocos minutos después con el equipaje – _Estás listo?_

_Claro!_

_Bien, en unos cuantos minutos partiremos a donde será tu nuevo hogar!_

_Crees que todo resulte bien?_ – con algo de pena

_Te estás arrepintiendo?_

_No, sólo que no estoy muy seguro que a tu Maestro le vaya agradar la idea!_

_No seas tonto, le escribí una carta donde le solicité el permiso y nos lo dio sin ningún problema, siempre hay cosas que hacer en la Fuente de Athena… _– y pensando un momento en el lugar – _Aunque hay una persona a la que no le agradará mucho la idea… pero bueno, eso ya lo resolveremos después…_

_Espero que de verdad no te equivoques!_

_Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez!_

En el Templo de Aries…

_Hola… Hola? _– una voz poco conocida me llama – _Estás ahí?_ – me asomo – _Oh ahí estás?_

_Sí, aquí estoy!_ – me acerqué a donde ella se encontraba – _Qué pasó?_

_Esté, me da mucha pena, pero pues tengo algo que… lo envía Saga!_ – la mirada de interrogación se notó a la vista – _Bueno, me pidió te lo trajera, ya que él y Zyanya están ocupados y pues dime donde quieres que te lo deje… si no hay problema?_

_Claro que no Danny, puedes dejarlo ahí… cuando regrese lo revisaré!_

_Gracias!_ – dejándolo donde le indiqué – _Bueno… nos vemos!_

Haciéndole una seña con la mano, me dispuse a seguir con lo que hacía, pero el echo de recordar de que en dos días sería 14 de Febrero, hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto; te he escrito tantas cartas que no te he enviado, por temor a que las devuelvas… ese mismo temor de saber que talvez te has olvidado de mí y que finalmente todo terminó!

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but do you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Después de esto, fui a ese lugar tan especial para ambos…

–– Flash Back ––

_Espero no interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos?_ – ofreciéndome las Flores con una dulce sonrisa

_Oh, eres tú…, claro que no!; me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo…_

_También a mí…, pero dime… qué es lo que haces aquí?_

_Cuando más confundida me siento, vengo a éste lugar que por alguna extraña razón me hace sentirme segura y me ayuda a despejar mis dudas…_

_Aún recuerdo las veces que veníamos a éste sitio…_

_Con tu Maestro para que mejoraras tu poder extrasensorial! _– le interrumpí y él continuando de vuelta

_Y a él siempre me costaba más trabajo encontrarlo, pero era divertido hacerlo con ustedes dos que cuando lo practicábamos juntos él y yo!_ – me quedé callada sin hacer más comentario – _Lo extrañas mucho?_

_A quién, al Patriarca?_

_Sé que a él lo extrañas, era como un padre para ti también… pero hablaba de Kamus?_

_Oh!_ – bajando la vista y contemplando las flores por un momento

_No tienes que contestar si no quieres?_

_No… está bien y sí, si lo extraño mucho, pero lo que más me duele es por qué Athena no quiso revivirlo o siquiera hacer el intento…_

_Debes de entender de que Athena fue educada como Saori Kiddo y no como nuestra Diosa y tiene muchos conflictos aún en su corazón!_

_Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente… pero estoy tan desilusionada de ella, que hubiese preferido que nunca hubiese venido al Santuario… _– soltándome a llorar por la perdida del amado

_Estabas enamorada de él?_

_Qué?_

_Es una simple pregunta nada más…_

_Yo no estaba enamorada de él pero sí lo amaba y me importaba… y mucho!_

_Entiendo, veo que te será muy difícil olvidarlo!_

_Puedo preguntar por qué no regresaste antes aquí al Santuario, después de tantas veces que se te solicitó que volvieras?_

_Antes de partir a Jamir, Shion y yo vinimos a éste lugar y me dijo algunas cosas que había visto en las estrellas, cosas que en ese momento no comprendí del todo, pero después de un tiempo sólo en la Torre, lo entendí y me hizo dudar de la honestidad del Patriarca!_

_Ya veo, yo también tuve muchas dudas pero jamás me lo cuestioné en realidad y más que nada, por que se me permitió seguir dentro del Refugio y poder estudiar…_

_Lo sé, ahora eres la Comodora de la Fuente de Atenea y eso es bueno; te felicito, mi Maestro tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en ti!_

_También las tenía en ti Mu; él estaba muy orgulloso de tus logros y avances como Caballero!_

–– End Flash Back ––

_Ahora Kamus es muy feliz al lado de Flor; ellos a veces parecen ser como dos gotas de agua, aunque también son como dos copos de nieve… totalmente distintos!_ – justo en ese momento el Santo de Acuario hizo acto de aparición

_Hola!_ – con su siempre aire frío en su actitud – _Espero no interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos!_

_Ja, esa frase se me hace tan conocida!_

_Estás pensando en…_

_Nisiquiera menciones su nombre!_

_Está bien, pero sé que tus pensamientos iban hacia…_

_Así es!_

_No has tenido noticias suyas?_

_No y no creo tenerlas nunca… _– la mirada perdida, en donde Mu cruzó para hacer acto de presencia aquel día hacia este mismo lugar

_Y tú… no le has escrito?_

_Y qué le diría… que lo siento, que no debí reaccionar de esa forma por lo que pasó?_ – mirándolo a los ojos – _Los dos tuvimos tanta culpa… uno por haber dudado y el otro por no haber parado la situación antes de que se saliera de control!_

_Todo fue más que un mal entendido!_ – colocó una mano en mi hombro – _Sabes que a Milo a veces se le pasa la mano en las cosas que hace y esa obra teatral, no fue la excepción!_

_Lo sé, sólo que toda esta situación me está sacando de quicio… _– me levanté de la roca de donde me había sentado – _Sólo quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero después de todo este tiempo creo que lo nuestro terminó!_

_No lo creo!_

_Y tú como sabes eso?_

_Estoy completamente seguro de que está pasando por lo mismo que tú, jamás en toda su vida mostró una felicidad tan absoluta, más que cuando ustedes dos, estaban juntos!_ – y con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no le veía

_Kamus?_ – queriéndole preguntar sobre aquella relación… que existió alguna vez – _Nada… olvídalo, no tiene importancia!_ – él al parecer, sabía lo que había en mi pensamiento y no dijo ni una sola palabra, yo creo que era más respeto al profundo amor que sentía por Hebe

_Si no es molestia… quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras con algo?_

_Claro, lo que sea!_

_Quiero jugarle una broma a Milo… pero necesito de ayuda para construir unas cosillas y además de que tu casa está muy lejos de la de él, tienes herramientas que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan?_

_Y no crees que Flor se enoje!_

_Nombre, si las chicas fueron las de la idea, no te habían comentado nada?_ – negando con la cabeza – _Bueno, como sea, además de que ya es hora de que le pongamos un alto a ese escorpioncito, por que siempre anda de coqueto con todas, así que…_ – comenzó a decirme todo el plan para la broma que le jugaríamos, en la cual también estaban involucrados Saga, Kanon y Shaka… – _Entonces qué dices, nos ayudas?_

_Claro, después de todo ese Milo… también me las debe!_

_Ya está, más tarde pasará Kanon para darte todos los por menores de lo que haremos!_

_Ok!_

Se marchó y me quedé ahí nada más admirando el paisaje por un largo rato más. Pensando en todo lo que pasamos desde aquel momento, cosas que ya no quiero ni recordar, por lo mal que todos la pasamos para poder al fin estar juntos, pero aún así, después de todo creo que el amor no fue suficiente para mantenernos juntos.

Llegó la hora de ir al aeropuerto, tomé la camioneta que ahora Saori nos había dado para transportarnos como gente normal dentro de la cuidad de Grecia…

En tanto en el aeropuerto…

_Al fin llegamos! _– estirando los brazos y feliz de estar en casa

_Así que esto es Grecia?_ – observando por una de las ventanas del aeropuerto – _No sabes si vendrá alguien por nosotros?_

_Pues… no lo sé, no me comentó nada el Gran Maestro en su carta, así que mejor tomemos un taxi!_ – justo cuando uno entraba, el otro salía, por consiguiente nuestro par de tórtolos enojados, no se encontraron en ese momento – _Por favor llévenos al Partenón!_

_Al Partenón… a ésta hora?_

_Usted sólo llévenos quiere?_

_Como usted diga!_ – al llegar ahí y desabordar el taxi

_Wow, así que este es el Santuario?_

_No, el Refugio está más arriba, así que caminaremos hasta allá…_

_Hasta dónde, más allá no hay ni veo nada… _– tratando de entender a donde era que lo iba a llevar

_Lo que pasa es que nuestro Patriarca, ha puesto una barrera para que las personas normales, no vean ni tampoco puedan penetrar al lugar!_

_Ohhhh _O.O!

De nuevo en el aeropuerto…

_Hola, buenas noches, vengo a recoger un paquete proveniente de Japón a nombre de Shion de Aries?_

_Un momento por favor… trae su guía?_

_Aquí tiene!_

_Espere por favor, en unos momentos más se lo entregaremos!_

_Ok!_

De vuelta en el Santuario…

_Así que esto es el Refugio Ateniense del que tanto me has hablado hasta ahora… _– admirando el paisaje y fijando en mí su vista – _Y cuál es tú casa?_

_Aquella, la primera de los doce Templos!_ – señalándola para que la ubicara –_ Dejaremos ahí las maletas, para después ir a que conozcas a mi Maestro Shion y después vayamos a la Fuente de Athena, donde estarán tus habitaciones y obligaciones!_ D – sólo asintiendo pasamos por Aries, donde dejamos todo el equipaje y seguimos hasta el cuarto del Patriarca sin toparnos con nadie, al parecer o todos estaban escondiéndose o no se donde es que andaban, por que es rarísimo que no haya ni un solo guardián en su Templo. Finalmente llegamos con Shion – _Querido Maestro, he vuelto y traigo conmigo a Mark, el nuevo cirujano del que tanto le hablé en mis cartas!_

_Es un gusto que después de todo este tiempo al fin hayas vuelto!_ – dirigiéndose a Mark – _Y bienvenido seas, esperamos que tu estancia dentro de este lugar sea placentera y todo lo que esperas!_

_Gracias señor!_ – haciendo una reverencia

_Gran Maestro! _– dije con algo de inquietud y mostrándome como siempre esa cálida mirada – _Dónde están todos, no vimos a nadie mientras subíamos hasta acá?_

_Ahhh!_ – moviendo la mano para que no me preocupara – _Están ocupados con los arreglos para la fiesta que tendremos dentro de dos días!_

_Ah sí?_ – una segunda voz conocida y masculina contestó

_Será algo grandioso, tendremos disfraces y Kareokee… sea lo que sea que eso sea! _– en ese momento me percaté que era el Antiguo Maestro

_Roshi?_

_Que gusto que al fin hayas regresado!_

_Maestro, Dohko, le presento a Mark, el nuevo cirujano del Refugio!_

_Mucho gusto!_ – dirigiéndose a Shion – _Veo que Saori sí está dispuesta a llevar al Santuario a una nueva era…_ – Mark los miraba como no entendiendo a lo que ellos se referían, para él la tecnología y todos los avances de la ciencia, eran indispensables en la vida de cualquier ser humano en el mundo

_Ay amigo Dohko, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a todo esto!_

_Mira quien lo dice…_ – ¬¬ – _Con todas las computadoras y los celulares radio que tenemos y todavía nos sigues llamando por medio del cosmos!_ ¬¬ – con una gran sonrisa y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

_Lo sé, pero es la fuerza de la costumbre, la que me incita hacerlo!_

_No será más bien que siempre te andas confundiendo de canal para hablar con nosotros?_

_Bueno eso también!_ – u.u; tanto Mark como yo nos fuimos de espaldas tipo anime por lo dicho por él

En el aeropuerto, ya se le había entregado el paquete, el cual era una enorme caja y volvió al Santuario, con ella…

_Gran Maestro, quisiera nos diera permiso de retirarnos y mostrarle el Santuario?_ – en ese momento Kiki entró al salón y al verme, su sonrisa iluminó su rostro

_Al fin has regresado?_ – y corriendo hacia mí, se me abalanzó que de no estar en posición para recibirlo, me habría mandado al piso

_Kiki!_ – le dije con felicidad – _Te has portado bien?_

_Claro…_ – tomando una postura gallarda – _Sin embargo mis entrenamientos han sido más intensos desde tu partida, ya que el Patriarca y el Antiguo Maestro han cooperado para mi entrenamiento también!_ T.T

_Jajaja! Se te honró con un manto sagrado y debes hacerle honor!_

_Tienes razón!_ – en ese momento y antes de que todos los demás llegaran, nos retiramos del salón – _Y dime… has visto ya a…_

_No, aún no… y mucho te agradecería que no le dijeras nada!_

_Pero…_

_Yo después iré para hablarle… cuando tenga que ir a nuestro Templo!_

Sin más, Mark y yo nos dirigimos a donde sería su nuevo hogar, pero en el camino hacia el lugar, finalmente nuestros cosmos se encontraron, como dos gotas de agua, antes de fundirse en un gran estaque…

Poco después de haberle mostrado todo el lugar, su cosmo se acercaba poco a poco, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tanto que me costaba respirar al mismo tiempo que sentía que estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho…

_Ven, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte…_

_A quién, aquí no hay nadie!_ – me dijo sorprendido

_Pronto lo habrá!_ – salimos y frente a la fuente, ahí estaba inmóvil y sin ningún semblante en el rostro. Mark le reconoció debido a la foto y a las muchas veces que le platiqué de lo sucedido entre nosotros y del profundo amor que sentía, a pesar de que a veces creía que también le odiaba por lo sucedido, él se acercó y le dijo

_Hola!_ – extendiéndole la mano – _Me da mucho gusto conocerte, me ha platicado muchas cosas de ti, que tenía muchos deseos de poder conocerte, espero que nos podamos llevar bien… _– no hizo mueca alguna, así que Mark sin decir otra palabra nos dejó solos para que habláramos

_Quién es él?_ – me preguntó con seriedad

_Es el nuevo cirujano del Santuario!_ – su expresión fue tal que pensé que se me vendría encima

_Ya veo, esa fue la misión que te encomendó Athena y por esa misma razón es que pasó todo este tiempo sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra…_

_Veo que después de todo éste tiempo sigues pensando lo mismo, al igual que entonces!_

_Eso es lo que piensas?_

_Así es!_

_Veo que ya no hay marcha atrás…_ – bajo la mirada un segundo y tomando aire, alzó la vista de nuevo y entonces dijo – _Dime que ya no me amas y dejaré que seas feliz… con quien quiera que desees serlo!_

_Que más puede importar si aún te ame o no…_ – sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Si el amor que entonces nos mantenía juntos no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenernos unidos… por qué habría de hacerlo ahora!_

Sin decir más palabra, dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome ahí, aún con más preguntas sin respuesta; es que acaso en realidad TODO había terminado, mi corazón lloraba a mares, mientras que por mis ojos solo brotaban lágrimas amargas que no conseguían aminorar el dolor de mi alma…

Después de una larga noche, tras el llanto amargo, aún seguía sin querer abrir los ojos, por que nuevamente sabría que los tuyos no estarían ahí para mirarme, como cada mañana lo habían echo en aquel tiempo en que éramos felices y estábamos juntos… por un momento mi pensamiento se detuvo en tu rostro, en tu mirada que había cambiado en algo, la manera en que me veías no era la misma, sin embargo podía vislumbrar claramente el dolor que existía en ella, pero… a qué se debía ese dolor, eso me confundía tanto, no obstante no tenía las fuerzas ni el coraje, para hacer frente a lo que sucedería a partir de hoy…

El día en el Santuario pasó como si nada y yo estuve trabajando en lo planeado para poner en su lugar a Milo, así que para evitar encontrarnos una vez más, preferí no salir de mi Templo… o aún sería nuestro Templo?. Ya un poco entrada la tarde, tanto Kamus como Kanon y Saga, pasaron a ver como había quedado la obra Maestra y después de hacer unos pequeños ajustes, todos quedamos satisfechos.

En la tarde Shion pasó por cada una de las doce casas, dejándonos escoger a uno por uno cual era el disfraz que portaríamos para la fiesta, dichos disfraces más que nada eran vestuarios con todo y antifaz…

_Aurea!_

_Maestro?_ – con una reverencia

_Dime… es que no piensas arreglar las cosas con Mu?_ – no dije nada, puesto que la confusión en mi corazón por todo este tiempo de separación, no se había apartado ni un sólo instante; el haberlo encontrado de esa forma y después de esa conversación… – _Sabes bien que él sufre lo mismo que tú!_

_Maestro, no sé si pueda ser capaz de estar más tiempo sin él, pero…_ – con el llanto comenzando a llenar mis ojos – _Nuestro encuentro no fue muy fortuito el día de ayer, así que creo que mejor será que deje el Refugio, ahora con Mark, mi presencia dentro del mismo no será tan indispensable…_

_Si crees que eso es lo correcto… _– tomándome por los hombros y después levantando mi mejilla para que lo viera a los ojos – _No soy nadie para detenerte… pero no me gustaría para nada que te fueras de aquí, sin embargo no seré yo tampoco quien te detenga y te cause aún más dolor… hija mía!_ – con un beso en la frente, se alejó dejándome sola y con el llanto brotando sin cesar por mis ojos, el cual parecía no disminuir en ningún momento

_Mu… Mu…?_ – la voz de mi Maestro me llamaba insistentemente, así que dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acudir a su llamado

_Tienes que hablar con ella de una vez por todas…_

_No Maestro, no lo haré aunque usted me lo pida… _– volteando la mirada – _El daño está hecho y…_

_Sí, el daño está hecho, pero ninguno de los dos ha hecho tampoco nada por remediarlo… _– la cara de sorpresa se mostró en mi rostro – _Tú desconfiaste de ella y dejaste que los comentarios y actitudes de Milo, pesaran más que el amor que sé que aún sientes por ella_

_Pero Maestro..._

_Pero nada, ella se marchará y no puedes dejar que lo haga sin al menos hablar con ella? – _Mu sabía que Shion tenía la razón_ – Ella aún te ama…_

_No creo que eso sea cierto querido Maestro!_ – repliqué – _Si fuese cierto, durante todo este tiempo en que estuvimos lejos, me habría dado una señal de vida, sin embargo no lo hizo_

_Pero y tú, tú tampoco lo hiciste!_ – mirándome autoritariamente – _Puedo saber muy bien lo que ambos sienten!_ – y era tan difícil para esconderle no sólo mis sentimientos, sino también mis pensamientos – _Vamos, son el uno para el otro, ésta será tu última oportunidad y sabes bien que lo que digo es verdad!_ – él tenía toda la razón del mundo – _Alguno de los dos debe dar su brazo a torcer y no me digas que tiene que ser el que de el primer paso, así que hazlo!_

Dejándome el disfraz que me correspondía, se marchó dejándome lleno de preguntas sin respuesta… _es que ella de verdad se marcharía y renunciaría a todo con tal de no volver a verme jamás?_

Por la mañana del tan esperado día 14 para todos en el Santuario, a excepción de nosotros dos, fui aquel lugar al cual en mucho tiempo no había estado, mi lugar favorito y donde encontraba paz y me permitía aclarar mis pensamientos, hasta que los recuerdos de uno de los días más felices de mi vida, asaltó mi mente…

–– Flash Back ––

_Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla en el Santuario… pero la verdad es que siempre he tenido estos sentimientos y ya no hay manera de que pueda reprimirlos por más tiempo… y no sé como decirlo así que simplemente lo diré… _– estábamos ambos tan nerviosos por que de alguna forma ya sabíamos que era lo que el otro iba a decir – _Estoy enamorado y creo que siempre lo he estado y no habido un sólo instante, que mi mente o mi corazón hayan dejado de pensar en ti…_ – de alguna forma me asombré de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca y quise decir algo pero él no me lo permitió y continuó hablando – _No pretendo con esto decirte que olvides aquel a quien tanto amaste, pero si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti o tener la dicha de saber, que tengo una mínima esperanza…, sólo con eso me conformaría?_

(Me quedé sin palabras… lo que más deseaba mi corazón era decirle que sí y entregarme a sus brazos y sus labios; pero mi mente, aún tenía el miedo de entregarse y perder de nuevo a esa persona amada y en la profesión que ellos desempeñan, la posibilidad de que eso sucediera era muy alta…)

_No tienes que contestarme en éste preciso momento, pero me encantaría de que al menos lo pensaras y después me dieses tu respuesta!_ – y cuando hice el intento por decir palabra, él con sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, selló mis labios – _Sea el tiempo que necesites yo esperaré…_

–– End Flash Back ––

_Cómo quisiera poder regresar el tiempo a ese preciso momento?_ – dije suspirando y una lágrima recorría mi mejilla

_Estás segura de querer regresar a ese momento!_

_Kamus?_ – dije limpiándome las mejillas – _Qué haces aquí?_

_Estaba buscándote!_ – me entregué en sus brazos y él correspondió la acción

_Hola, qué gusto me da verte!_ – dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole, a pesar del dolor que sentía en mis adentros

_Lo mismo digo!_

_Cómo está Flor?_

_Bien y muy feliz…_ – le sonreí nuevamente – _Estamos planeando tener pronto un Kamucito o una Hebecita… será lo que Dios quiera que sea!_

_Qué gusto, de verdad me alegro por ustedes!_ – sentándome de nuevo en mi roca favorita

_Y tú cómo estás?_ – con la mirada curiosa, aunque no se me hizo nada raro en él, sólo a Hebe y a mí nos la mostraba muy de vez en cuando – _Qué tal te fue en tu misión, aprendiste nuevas técnicas de salvamento?_ – me dio algo de risa, puesto que de todas las preguntas que podría haberme imaginado, esas no eran ninguna de las que cruzaron por mi mente

_Bien, bien gracias y sí, aprendí nuevas cosas y es más, conseguí que un estupendo cirujano se uniera a las filas de nuestra "clínica"!_

_Oye eso es grandioso…_ – alzando una ceja – _Pero no querrás decir con eso que tú te marcharás o sí?_ – no respondí la pregunta y mirando hacia otro lado – _No han arreglado aún las cosas ente ustedes verdad?_

_Veo que a ti tampoco puedo ocultarte mis sentimientos!_

_No seas tonta y ve hablar con él, arreglen las cosas antes de que uno de los dos se arrepienta!_

_Lo siento, pero él aún sigue dudando de mí y de lo nuestro…_

_Dejarás al amor de tu vida por un simple mal entendido?_

_No es simple y es mejor que me vaya cuando aún talvez se pueda salvar algo, que quedarme a dejar que todo termine por destruirse…_

_No creo que esa sea la respuesta…_ – tomándome por lo hombros – _Dime que irás a la fiesta de hoy, si después de esta crees que lo mejor es que te marches, Flor y yo te daremos nuestro apoyo junto con nuestros mayores deseos para que encuentres la felicidad como en algún momento en nuestras vidas me lo hiciste saber…_

–– Flash Back ––

_Eres feliz?_ – me preguntó con firmeza y frialdad, mientras yo no supe que contestarle – _Eres feliz, contesta!_

_Sí, si lo soy!; lo siento!_ – dije apenada y con los ojos llorosos y él dando media vuelta para darme la espalda

_Me alegra, pero talvez ésta sea la última vez que nos veas a ambos con vida o… por lo menos a mí; te deseo lo mejor!_

–– End Flash Back ––

_Sé que lo recuerdas y… bueno, tú sabrás lo que es mejor para ti!_

Dándome en beso en la frente me dejó ahí, más pensativa que nunca y no me moví de aquel lugar en un muy buen rato. Mis amigas tan alegres de verme, me pusieron al tanto de todo lo acontecido en mi ausencia y de la bromita planeada por todos para Milo, el cual no tenía la más remota idea, pero aprovechando que yo acababa de llegar y alguien más conmigo al Santuario también, serviría bastante para poderle poner un alto al muchachón…

Llegó el momento de la reunión en la sala del gran Maestro y tras empezar con unos cuantos bailes aquí y por allá y Milo haciendo gala de todos sus encantos…

_Bailamos?_ – me dijo con su mirada seductora aún detrás de su antifaz que dejaba verla

_Está bien!_ – tomándolo de la mano, me levanté mientras las chicas hacían su parte del plan para que todo funcionara, pero yo no sabía que ellas tramaban algo más…

_Creen que funcione?_ – dice Sadik

_Tiene que funcionar!_ – agrega Zyanya

_Claro que funcionará!_ – afirma Danny

_Pues si yo fui quien lo planeó todo y mis planes siempre funcionan!_ – termina Flor por decir

_Ahí viene!_ – expone Karen y voltean a ver a Mu quien viene con un disfraz muy al estilo Tuxedo Mask, solo que sin sombrero y con una hermosa rosa roja en la solapa. Hebe se acerca a él y lo jala para que no vea a Aurea bailando con Milo, ya que habría de dos sopas… o le rompía la cara al Escorpión o se tragaba todo y ahí daba por terminada la relación entre ellos para nunca jamás volver a verse…

_Qué pasa Flor?_ – la mira extrañada

_Nada, nada… _– dice poniéndolo de espaldas a la pista de baile – _En cuanto termine esta canción, estaremos listos para… _– y levantándole las cejas

_Claro, claro… _– y dudando un poco en preguntar – _Quién será quien le diga?_

_Por eso no te preocupes, ya está todo arreglado!_ – agrega Danny quien junto con la Negrita y Sadik, llamaban la atención de éste

_A quién buscas?_ – la despistada de Karen, metiendo la pata como siempre, a lo que Zyanya al estar más cerca de ella le da un codazo y fue cuando su mirada se posó en la pista…

_Ellos otra vez juntos?_ – conteniendo el coraje, ya que ambos bailaban abrazados y platicando, mientras ella le sonreía…

_Espera Mu, ella es quien se encargará de todo!_ – la mira pero no le responde, tratando de soltarse para ir a partirle el coco a Milo

_Flor tiene razón!_ – agrega Danny

_No te das cuenta?_ – la Negrita añade – _Es perfecto, acaba de llegar y nunca se imaginaría que es lo que pasará!_ – él aún la ve con enojo – _No puedo creer que después de todo aún sigas dudando de ella, por que también lo hace para demostrarte que él no le importa en absoluto… bueno, nomás como un amigo!_

_Eres tú al que ella ama y al que siempre amará!_ – pellizcándolo levemente Hebe le muestra su inconformidad por lo sucedido ente ellos

Sin decir nada más, Mu se queda unos momentos pensando, pero Aurea se percata de ello y piensa que nuevamente él ha desconfiado de ella y cree que no hay nada más que hacer al respecto, si después de todo ese tiempo aún seguir dudando, jamás dejaría de hacerlo y así que después de ayudar a sus amigas, se marchará del Santuario…

_Milo ven acompáñame… _– tomándolo de la mano, se dirige con él a la habitación detrás del trono del Maestro

_Qué haremos aquí?_ – pregunta él intrigado

_Hay alguien que quiero presentarte…_

_Ah sí?_

_Sí, ella es Margie, la nueva enfermera…_

_Nueva enfermera?_

_Sí, es algo tímida, pero con todas las veces que le hablé de ti, está ansiosa por conocerte!_ – el Escorpión puso su mejor pose de galanazo y se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada, Fantito salió de la habitación y Milo tras hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a las que Danny respondió con el micrófono y bocina que Mu le instaló a la muñeca de plástico, para que éste no se diera cuenta y cuando las cosas se pusieran más candentes, ésta terminaría por romperse, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder y soltando un grito bastante asustado y por no decir que fue igual al de una mujer, todos comenzamos a reírnos por la broma echa al escorpioncito, quien después de hacer gala de unas cuantas malas palabras, entendió todo lo que sucedía, tomándolo con filosofía no teniendo más remedio

_Mira Milo, pero pues veo que la tal Margie te agradó bastante!_ – entre risas y demás le dice Kanon picadamente – _Así que tomando en cuenta lo que sucedería…_– y sacándola de detrás de un sillón – _Aquí tienes a su gemela Maggie para que le des toda tu pasión y dejes a nuestras mujeres en paz y de una vez por todas, antes de que te mande A Otra Dimensión, cortesía de mi Triangulo Dorado!_ – encendiendo los ojos de tal manera que Milo, sintió que se iba haciendo chiquito cada vez más, al tiempo que las risas de todos rompían con el silencio e incertidumbre del lugar…

Después de todo esto, Aurea ya con su decisión más que firme, decidió que era el mejor momento para partir…

_Dejarás que se vaya así como así sin decirle nada?_ – dándole una palmada en la espalda, Aldebarán alentando a su amigo a que hiciera algo al respecto

_No sé que hacer?_

_Dile cualquier cosa, con tal de que no se vaya… hazlo ahora!_ – y empujándolo al escenario del Kareokee, todos comienzan aplaudirle para que diga o haga algo, el Toro le lanza el micrófono y le hace una señal de "Anda Vamos!". Ella se percata y sus miradas se cruzan en ese momento, que todo pareció convertirse en un momento mágico…

_No tengo palabras para expresar lo que en este momento siento… así que te las diré con esta canción…_ – la música comienza a sonar, primero una nota de piano, después la batería, la cual tras un par de compases es seguida por la guitarra para finalmente empezar la letra de la misma...

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You (x4)_

Me quedé ahí escuchándolo, perdiéndome en su mirada una vez más…

_Así que eso es el dichoso Kareokee?_ – mirando con una ingenua sonrisa, le comenta a su amigo de toda la vida

_Pues al menos sirve para más cosas de las que yo imaginaba!_

Poco a poco en tanto avanzaba la canción y la letra expresaba sus sentimientos tal cual como eran en realidad. Al fin encontramos que nuestro amor, siempre sería más que suficiente para mantenernos juntos y era algo que los dos habíamos olvidado en un momento de ofuscación…

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Terminó la canción y poco a poco me fui acercando a donde él estaba, todos nos observaban y al ver que mi cabeza se movía negativamente… _"Ahora si se va armar la gorda!"_, comentó Sadik en voz baja y al tenerlo justo enfrente y posar mi vista en esos hermosos, grandes, tiernos y sinceros ojos verdes, me entregué a sus brazos y sellé el momento con un tierno y dulce beso mientras los aplausos de los amigos de felicidad se dejaban oír junto con una canción setentera que empezó a escuchar…

_Imagine me and you,  
I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up (call you up)  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me_

_(ease my mind)  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be_

_(very fine)  
So very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you  
And you and me (you and me)  
No matter how they tossed the dice_

_(had to be)  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you (you for me)  
And you for me  
So happy together_

_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together_

_BABABABABABABABABABABABA_

_BABABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together OOOOO  
So happy together OOOOO  
How is the weather BABABA  
So happy together BABABA  
We're happy together BABABA  
So happy together BABABA_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! n.n**


End file.
